


Like A Dream

by bigsweaterlou, tcheshire



Category: EXO
Genre: Innocent Kyungsoo, M/M, pornstar!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsweaterlou/pseuds/bigsweaterlou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcheshire/pseuds/tcheshire
Summary: 19 year old Kyungsoo wins a date with Korea’s favorite porn star, Kim Kai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is based off a tweet from @kaisoopng

Kyungsoo was absolutely, one hundred percent in trouble. Throughout his life, he had won many many competitions. It was to be expected from someone with such an exceptional voice, really. Even at 19 years old, his voice sounded like that of a man who had worked on it for years.This competition however, was something that he had zero experience in. He honestly had know idea how he ended up here, sitting in front of the man he fantasized about since he discovered the incognito tab. Don’t get him wrong though, Kyungsoo was not a hormone driven pervert. In fact, Kyungsoo was on the more innocent side of the spectrum. Not only that, but he looked the part too. His eyes always seemed so big and innocent and he often stumbled upon his words. As innocent as he was though, he had needs. But being incredibly shy left him with one option and one option only. Porn.

But this.. this was not when he intended to happen. It was all a mistake really. He had had his roommate Jongdae bring him his laptop so they could watch a movie together, having forgotten altogether about the tabs he had left open the night before. The memory slapped him in the face when Jongdae gave his open laptop a look, half shocked and half smirking. Kyungsoo was absolutely mortified to say the least. Not only had his roommate caught him watching porn, but gay porn at that. / Way to out yourself, Soo/ . He stared at Jongdae, hoping for him just to ignore it. He knew he wouldn’t get off that easily but he also didn’t expect what came out of Jongdae’s mouth next.

“Oh my god Soo... you like Kim Kai too???”

“W-w-what?” Kyungsoo really felt his soul leave his body in that moment.

Jongdae smirked,“You know, judging by how innocent you act, I would have never suspected. But hey, who can resist Korea’s top porn star? Not even I can but like.. no hom-“

“Oh my god!” Kyungsoo was sure his face was redder than a stop sign in that moment, “Jongdae, stop!”

“Fine, fine, you’re just so fun to tease!” Jongdae chuckled as he placed the laptop between them.

Just as Kyungsoo reached over to clear the tabs, his hand was slapped away harshly.

“Ow, what the fuck Jongdae???”

“Hold up, look at this” He pointed at a banner across the top of the site, reading / Win a date with our top star Kim Kai! 1 click and you’re in!/

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he really did try to tell Jongdae no /really, he did!/ but before he knew it his name was entered into the competition and there was nothing he could do.

Seeing the look of embarrassment on Kyungsoo’s face, Jongdae laughed and said, “Relax Soo, he’s a top star. The likelihood of winning this is like.. one in a million.”

Kyungsoo , albeit still a bit flustered, just nodded his head in agreement and mumbled “Okay.. let's just watch the movie.. and never talk about this again. Please.”

3 days later, Friday had come and Kyungsoo had forgotten about the whole ordeal. He decided that clearing his email would be a good idea because those 1,347 email notifications really looked quite ugly. He really only got 3 emails in before he saw the word “Congratulations!” in bold. Suddenly the memories from Tuesday night came flooding in all at once and he thought he might cry from embarrassment. In the end though, his curiosity took over and he opened the email. Kyungsoo was met with a pdf file, detailing what the date did and didn’t include and asking for an electronic signature as well as his phone number. Not knowing what to do, he called Jongdae.

“Hey Soo, what’s u-“

“What the hell Jongdae, like are you actually fucking kidding me?? I fucking won that stupid date.” Kyungsoo clenched his fists tightly and stared at his smartphone.

“What date?”

“...”

“Oh..OH. The date with Kim Kai??? Congratulations man! So are you gonna fuck or what?”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks become a deeper red and his voice broke, “What? No! What am I supposed to do now??They sent me a contract and everything..”

Jongdae laughed loudly. “Fuck, really? Okay hold on a little I’ll be home soon.”

Kyungsoo stared at the contract anxiously, blush obvious on his cheeks as Jongdae walked through the door.

“I know what you’re gonna say Dae, but like I can’t do this. I’m not wasting my first date on a porn star..”

“Wha- Soo! You don’t have to be such a prude. You’re an adult now. Besides, you won among all those people.. it’s got to mean something right?”

This went on for an hour or so but eventually ended with Jongdae convincing Kyungsoo to go on the date, which was the following evening at a restaurant in downtown Seoul. In the end Kyungsoo signed the contract and got ready for bed. 

Fortunately for Kyungsoo, he had no time to worry about his date because Saturday meant Saturday school. After getting dressed in his freshly ironed school uniform, school name splayed proudly on his vest, he made his morning commute to his private college. He sat on the bus, focusing on the review he had in hand, once again forgetting his ordeal from the nights previous. The memory of the contract popped up during the most inconvenient of times: during a big test (setting him off his game entirely, making him then focus on the giant F he was sure to get), during break time (causing him to drop his head onto his desk loudly and making his classmates look at him in worry), during a bathroom break and finally as he was leaving the building. This happened for the next few hours, the reminder set into his phone lovingly labelled ‘Soo’s wet dream realized’ (thank you Jongdae, I really love that, Soo would think every time he saw it) slowly ticking down until it had reached the time of his date. 

Kyungsoo was terrified. He was standing outside of the chosen restaurant, at the determined time, still wearing his school uniform. He had no time to go home and change and was honestly kicking himself in the ass for not skipping class and getting ready, all Jongdae’s idea. He had been standing outside the restaurant for what felt like an eternity, not knowing if Mr. Kim Kai was inside waiting on him and too nervous to check. Eventually he plucked up the courage and walked in, awkwardly saying the porn stars name to the receptionist when asked if he had a reservation before being lead over to a table. Sitting at the table was the most beautiful man he had really ever seen, both on screen and in real life. Before him sat Kim Kai, the man looking as handsome as ever in a soft lilac sweatshirt and jeans. He looked like a god had sculpted him and sat him down at the table just for Kyungsoo to look at. It scared Kyungsoo shitless.

As soon as he was brought over, Kim Kai looked him up and down and grinned, causing Soo to blush, and beckoned him over. “Come on! It’s nice to meet you Mr. Do!” Kyungsoo was stood still, heartbeating and thinking of a way to get out of the dining hall as fast as he could. “You are Mr. Do Kyungsoo, right?” Kim Kai asked with slight worry on his face that he had accidentally called out to the wrong person. At the sound name, shaking Kyungsoo out of his shock and causing him to nod his head in affirmation. He slowly went over and took a seat, cheeks bright already. Kai let out a soft chuckle and smiled slightly at the younger boy.”Sure you should be here?” He asked teasingly. “You look like you’re 16.”

“I’m 19,” he mumbled, pouting slightly and looking up at the man across from him, only to blush more. Kai laughed softly and nodded, offering him something to drink, which Kyungsoo politely declined.

Kyungsoo struggled to find his words, completely mesmerized by the man in front of him. He could see Kai’s mouth moving but the words never reached his ears. Embarrassed, he mumbled a “I-I’m sorry?” 

Kai smiles kindly “I said, why don’t you introduce yourself Mr.Do?”

Soo nodded slightly and looked up at him, still unable to meet his eyes. “I’m uh.. Do Kyungsoo and like I said I’m 19. I’m going to Seoul Private University… hence the uniform..” he smiled shyly at Jongin.

“Nice to meet you Kyungsoo. I’m Kim Kai, I’m 23 and I’m Korea’s top porn star” He smiled confidently, noting the way Kyungsoo blushed at the word ‘porn’. “Forgive me if I’m being too forward but, how did you end up here? I was positive I was going to be on a date with a middle aged man” 

“Um honestly, I’m not too sure either.. my roommate entered me into this contest..” Soo played with his hands, avoiding eye contact. 

Jongin couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed, this guy was cute afterall. “So I’m guessing you’re not a fan of my ..work?” 

“NO! I am..” Kyungsoo, realizing how embarrassing that statement was sunk down in his seat. “I mean, I’ve seen some of it..” 

Soon enough the waiter came by and took their orders but once again let them be. 

“Alright alright enough about me,” Jongin smiled softly, he knew that this was really just for the money but he couldn’t help and like the boy “tell me about you, what’s your major?” 

Soo, feeling a bit more relaxed let himself smile and said “I’m an art major, with a minor in Music” He went on and on talking about his classes and then realizing that he had been rambling quickly said, “I-I’m sorry, am I boring you?” 

Taken aback by the question, Jongin faltered “What? Of course not Kyungsoo, you sound adorable talking about what you like..by the way, do you have any nicknames I can can call you? Kyungsoo seems too formal.” He said with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Ahh, my friends call my Soo,” Kyungsoo said shyly, blushing slightly, looking up at the older man across from him. “What about you? I’m assuming Kim Kai is just a nickname for work.”

“Call me Jongin, Mr.Kim reminds me too much of those work partners,” Jongin joked “Jongin’s my real name.”

Kyungsoo nodded and looked up at him, eyes looking innocent despite what he was about to ask. “Do you like it? Doing porn? It seems like it would be embarrassing.”

“I started when I was your age.. I was an amateur just trying to get by since I couldn’t find a suitable job” He explained between bites “When I first got signed to the company it was pretty awkward and embarrassing.. being a pornstar wasn’t something I really wanted anyone to know about me. Eventually though I like of got a bit addicted to the fame” he laughed softly, “I like it though, it’s quite fun to have pleasure be my job.” 

Jongin hadn’t really even said anything explicit but Kyungsoo was still blushing like a madman. The images of his previous nights doing less than appropriate things to Jongin’s videos had him extremely flustered.

The two talked for the rest of the dinner about this and that, Kyungsoo getting more comfortable with the older man in front of him, Jongin finding the younger boy endearing. Soon enough they finished their meals, Jongin calling for the check. Kyungsoo protested lightly but stopped when Jongin said the company was paying for it, winking as he said it. The two left and stopped outside the door, saying their final goodbyes. “Thank you for the date,” Kyungsoo said shyly, embarrassed at how meek he sounded in front of Jongin. It wasn’t wild to say that Soo had developed a tiny crush on him throughout their dinner, finding Jongin to be quite interesting and kind. Jongin only nodded and smiled fondly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. 

“Thank you for allowing me to take you out,” he said endearingly, finding Kyungsoo’s shyness cute. The two shifted awkwardly, unable to figure out a way to say goodbye, both wanting to see each other again. Kyungsoo checked his watch and bit his lip, knowing he had to be ready for school early the next morning. “I should probably go, I have classes in the morning that I can’t skip,” he said with a small sigh, looking up at Jongin. The man nodded and sighed softly as well. The two continued to stand there for a few more seconds before Jongin said, “May I see your phone?” 

This left Kyungsoo confused, but he willingly unlocked it and handed it over. Jongin typed something in before his own started to ring, Jongin grinning slightly and handing the other’s back to the confused boy. “Thought this went well. Wouldn’t mind having your number if we ever wanted to do this again,” he said softly, cheeks slightly pink. Kyungsoo blushed hard as he watched Jongin enter in his contact, still holding his open phone, not yet making a contact for his date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin was never like this before. How did Korea’s Top Pornstar turn to mush for some kid?

Jongin could not get Kyungsoo out of his head. When he woke up in the morning, while he got ready for work, during filming ,during meals,before he fell asleep, Kyungsoo’s shy smile plagued his mind. His friends and work colleagues noticed too. The person who noticed it the most though was his best friend, Sehun. 

“Dude, what’s up with you lately? Your scenes haven’t been coming out great..” Sehun looked at Jongin from across the room.

Jongin couldn’t help but blush a bit,” What do you mean? I’m the same as I’ve always been”

“Does this all have to do with that JungSoo kid?” Sehun said suspiciously.

“His name is Kyungsoo.. and I don’t know.. maybe..” 

“Maybe? You literally couldn’t get it up until you looked at a picture of him” Sehun laughed, “C’mon,you can tell me what’s going on!”

Jongin sighed but patted the seat next to him. He waited for Sehun to sit down before starting, “When the agency set me up for that stupid date, I was really thinking I was going to spend a couple hours with a greasy middle aged man and never look back right? But then this kid showed up in a uniform with the most innocent look in his eyes.. I don’t know Sehun.. I really felt my heart beat faster when I looked at him. It’s so stupid though.. he was only flustered because I’m a porn star, not for me. Even if that’s not the case, you and I both know that there’s no hope in dating with our kind of job.” 

“I get where you’re coming from and all,” Sehun turned to face him, “but I haven’t heard you talk like this about anyone in years.. I think you should try it out. Send him a text and if he starts being all sexual then cut it off. Take a chance, maybe he does genuinely like you” 

Jongin nodded and pulled out his phone.”You're right,” He pulled up Soo’s number and sent a simple ‘Hey babe’.”Thanks Sehun.. I should get ready for my next shoot.”

Kyungsoo took a break from his studying to look over at his phone. 

Unknown Number:Hey babe 

Do Kyungsoo: Sorry but who is this?

Unknown Number: It’s Jongin. This is Kyungsoo right? 

Do Kyungsoo: Oh right! Hello Jongin

Kim Jongin: Hi Soo! I was wondering if you wanted to go on our second date tomorrow ?

Do Kyungsoo: Sounds good to me, what should I wear?

Kim Jongin: Something nice! I’ll pick you up at 7.

Lost in his excitement,Kyungsoo forgot the ask more information about the date. Sometime later he decided to wrap up his studying for the night. He slipped under the covers and drifted into sleep with sweet thoughts of Jongin. 

It was 6 in the evening and Kyungsoo was absolutely panicking. The nicest thing he could find in his wardrobe was a pair of tight black jeans and a light blue sweater. He fixed his hair anxiously and held onto Jongdae’s arm. 

“Soo, calm down. You look amazing. “Jongdae shook his head and patted his hair.”5 minutes till 7!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he stared at the door, anticipating to see the man that he hadn’t stopped thinking about since that first date.

Jongin walked up the stairs to Kyungsoo’s dorm door and knocked softly but firmly. 

Soo subconsciously shot up and walked over to the door, opening it with a shy smile on his face.

“Hey babe,” Jongin grabbed his hand “are you ready?”

Kyungsoo nodded slightly, stepping out towards the car that was waiting for them.

Jongin smiled and led him to the car, helping him in caringly.

Once they arrived at their date spot, Jongin once again helped him out the car and handed his keys to the valet. “Ready baby?”

Kyungsoo let out a slightly confused,”Yes but-“ He was completely distracted by the sight of Jongin taking his coat off,” Jongin.. what are you wearing?” his face turned red. 

Jongin was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a see-through top. “Like what you see?” Jongin chucked and grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, “Let’s go in babe!”

Kyungsoo, still in awe of Jongin’s outfit, followed him wordlessly into the venue.It was a fancy, high end hotel in a nice part of town.He was quickly snapped out of his daze ,however, when he realized that they were at a party. A party, also known as everything that gives Kyungsoo anxiety (alcohol,sex,people, loud noises) into one room. He gripped Jongin’s arm tighter as they walked around talking to Jongin’s colleagues.

Jongin was too busy for the first few hours of the party to notice anything wrong, as he thought Kyungsoo was being his usual shy self. 

“Jongin, I’m gonna go to the bathroom…”Kyungsoo mumbled softly into his ear and nearly ran towards the bathroom sign.

Jongin shrugged it off and turned towards Chanyeol.

“So that’s your new boy?” Chanyeol sipped his drink slowly and leaned against Jongin.

“Yeah but I think I want him to be more than that Yeol… I want him to be my boyfriend” Jongin smiled, eyes filled with adoration. 

Jongin talked on and on about kyungsoo before his slightly tipsy mind allowed him to let out a gasp, “Oh my god! Kyungsoo’s been gone for a while.. what if he’s hurt.. I-I’ll be right back Yeol.” He placed his drink down and rushed over to the bathroom. 

When Jongin entered the bathroom he heard small hiccups coming from the largest stall. That sound alone had him sober up completely. 

“Soo? Are you in there?”

“J-Jongin? I’m okay, I’ll be right out!” He wiped his face dry but couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. Hesitantly, he opened the door from Jongin. Before he knew it he was clutching onto Jongin, no longer caring about making a fool of himself on the second date.

“Kyungsoo,baby, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Jongin asked, slightly panicked at the sobs and heavy breathing. He rubbed Kyungsoo’s back soothingly and held him.

“Why didn’t you tell me we were coming t-to a party? And I heard you talking about booking a room here too. Do you even care about this date? Were you just hoping to get sex out of tonight?” he pulled away slowly, “what a stupid question.. you’re a pornstar..I-I really should go Mr.Kim.” He pulled out his phone to call Jongdae to come get him, “You don’t have to worry about me, go back to getting drunk with your friends.”

Jongin was taken aback quite a bit and also a bit hurt by the pornstar comment, “Soo! What the hell are you talking about? Of course I don’t just want to have sex with you! I actually.. I really like you a lot.. I just wanted to book a room incase we drank too much.” He grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, “Let’s just book that room now, let’s get out of here. Don’t worry, we’ll just be sleeping.”

Kyungsoo, albeit still a bit hesitant, nodded his head, “Yeah.. o-okay.. I’m sorry… I could really use some sleep right now.” He mumbled and looked down at his shoes.

Jongin led him through the process until they reached their room , Kyungsoo nearly half asleep by the time they got there. He carefully picked Soo up once they entered the room and laid him on the bed. The smaller boy shifted around onto his back and closed his eyes, feeling completely exhausted. Jongin proceeded to help him out of his shirt and jeans. Once he got to the zipper, Kyungsoo squirmed away.”

“J-Jongin I’m not- you said we weren’t going to have sex!” He buried his face into the pillow.

“Soo, relax. We aren’t, I’m just helping you out of your clothes okay? I promise.” He said softly. 

Kyungsoo then allowed himself to be undressed before quickly climbing under the duvet, suddenly feeling shy again. 

“Goodnight Jongin..” He yawned and closed his eyes slowly.

Jongin climbed in behind him spooning him gently, “Goodnight Soo.”

Jongin awoke the next morning in nothing but his briefs and mesh shirt, Kyungsoo pressed against him, legs entangled. He pulled the sheets off himself, feeling slightly hot. 

Kyungsoo shifted and pressed himself closer to Jongin, whining softly, “Jongdae, you’re warm..”

Jongin raised an eyebrow. Jongdae?. Were Kyungsoo and his roommate a thing? “Soo, it’s Jongin ..” He pulled the smaller closer. 

Kyungsoo, not caring who was holding him in the freezing cold room, pushed back against Jongin and yawned softly. 

Jongin snorted softly as he watched the smaller get comfortable, an endeared smile on his lips. He shifted to lay back slightly, an arm around Kyungsoo's waist as he caressed his arm.

Eventually Kyungsoo got lost in the warmth and drifted back to a content slumber, and Jongin studied him before sliding out of bed. As quietly as he could, he made his way to their bathroom in hopes of finding a complementary toothbrush. 

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo awoke, his head on Jongin's chest as said man scrolled through his phone. Kyungsoo blushed at his specific position, and pushed himself up to sit next to Jongin.

“You're up. Sleep well?” Jongin set his phone down in favor of reaching up to pet Kyungsoo's hair. The plump lipped boy nodded sleepily, letting out a small yawn as the pigment in his skin returned with his right of mind. 

“They've got toothbrushes in the bathroom, if you want to use one,” Jongin informed him. Well Kyungsoo felt like he would have to use one now, not that he wouldn't want to, but it'd look odd if he didn't. He nodded and stalked off to the bathroom, leaving Jongin there with a frown and feelings he couldn't quite place. 

He'd come to terms with the fact that he most definitely liked Kyungsoo, and wanted a real relationship out of this, but there was also a twinge of guilt. He couldn't help but admire the smaller's form as he slept, his clothes separated from his person. He couldn't help but feel lust licking at his belly as his eyes trailed down Kyungsoo's milk colored legs, contrasting against his own golden skin. 

He pursed his lips, brows knit with disappointment in himself, but he seemed to relax when Kyungsoo returned. It felt like a breath of fresh air when his eyes landed on him, face awake and ready for the day after a satisfying rest. 

“Do you have classes today?” the words left his mouth without him having to think about it.  
Kyungsoo blinked up from where he spotted his clothes, and he shook his head as an answer. 

Jongin nodded, resisting the urge to jump up and celebrate this information as Kyungsoo moved to pull his pants on. 

“S-soo, wait-” he stood up with a hand out, and Kyungsoo looked up at him expectantly. “Would you be upset if I kissed you?” His voice dropped significantly with.. with what? Fear? Anxiety? Excitement? He couldn't tell. He couldn't get his mind right enough to label these things when it was Kyungsoo. 

He couldn't get his mind right enough when that same man stared up at him (had those large eyes grown even larger?) and shook his head slowly. Jongin repeated the beat with his own, before he leaned down and claimed that pair of lips that were just the prettiest shade of pink he'd ever seen in his life.

Kyungsoo toppled over into his lap and kissed back, clearly inexperienced, lips still and unsure. It just made Jongin grow fonder. He pulled back and looked down at the other, smaller boy, a small smile spreading across his face. He’s cute when he blushes, thought Jongin, attention focused on the way Kyungsoo’s cheeks heated up and the way he looked slightly shell shocked, as if just realizing what had happened. “Have you ever been kissed before?” Jongin asked soft, a hint of apprehension and shyness entering his voice. He didn’t want to be overstepping boundaries. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, cheeks going a darker shade of pink. Jongin smiles softly again, looking from the reddening cheeks back up to his chocolate eyes. “Do you mind if I kiss you again?” Again another shake of the youngers head. So another kiss was given, and then another and then another until both couldn’t get enough. Kyungsoo was slowly getting used to the feel of lips on his, learning to replicate what Jongin was doing. 

It only made Jongin want more, want to hold him and kiss him and never let go. He wanted to fuck, he wanted to cuddle, he wanted to spoil Kyungsoo rotten, and really why couldn’t he? Why couldn’t he make this small student his? What was stopping him? Nothing but his fear of running Kyungsoo away. But that could be changed, it could be changed by him just asking. So he decided that he would. The next chance he got, he would ask Kyungsoo for something more serious, he would put himself on the line. He just hoped it would return in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support on the first chapter. I’m new at writing fan fictions so don’t mind my mistakes too much!!! (collab with my b)
> 
> Let us know if you want a chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi so if y’all want a chapter two let me know.


End file.
